To Feel Alive
by Lady-Wicca666
Summary: Anzu Mazaki has lost everything in one day during her summer vacation. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Anzu/Seto. R&R Please.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Prologue **

College was at last over. Everyone had great plans for their future. Yugi has of course taken over his grandfather's Kami's game shop as well as doing architecture on the side. Tristan has partnered up with Duke to run his company selling his game: Dungeon Dice Monsters. After those two started working together, business grew. There are at least 150 of his stores across the world. Joey joined a band, and they had an opportunity to sign with a well known record company, he was the guitarist, and was pretty much known all over the world. Kaiba, of course didn't need to go to college for his intellect that has already surpassed many in his age, but he went through with it anyways. He is still CEO of Kaiba Corp, with Mokuba helping him out.

Anzu on the other hand wasn't as fast to become successful as her friends. After college, she joined a couple of dance classes to further better herself. During the summer holidays, she has finally saved enough to buy her own plane ticket and fly her way over to the Untied States to try to get into Julliard for a career in dance.

Her parents never approved of her choice of career. Saying that she will never have a good future trying to pursue such dreams, they want her to be a doctor like themselves. Many times they have argued over this matter. They told her that she will have to do everything herself if she really wants to go through with it. And she did, their last argument was the last time Anzu has spoken or seen her parents again. That night, she packed her things, purchased a ticket and flew to New York City.

* * *

Anzu has just gotten out of the building with a big smile on her face. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she breathed in a sigh of relief. She has just completed her audition as part of the Julliard application. If she passes, she gets accepted into the school.

Anzu was pretty confident in herself; she thought she has done pretty well. Walking around the big apple, she treated herself to a nice treat, instantly cooling her off in this mid summer's day. Now all she had to do was wait for their phone call to see if she's in or out.

Anzu Mazaki lived by herself in an old apartment in the middle of New York City. She was able to get a part time job to help out her expenses. She tried to save as much as she can. Julliard is defiantly not a cheap school.

"I miss my friends" She mused.

"I wonder how everyone is doing"

Not wanting to admit it, she misses her parents too. There were many occasions where she'd call home just to listen to them pick up, without ever saying a word, not being able to face them yet. After all, she was the one who left them, and doesn't have the courage to talk to them yet.

"_I know it's you Anzu. We miss you, please come home soon...let's talk…please say something?"_

That's what her mother usually says over the phone, after that she couldn't help but have tears well up in the corner of her eyes, and then she'd hang up before they can hear her sniffle.

* * *

It is the Friday of next week. She was supposed to get a call from Julliard today, saying if she made it in or not. With her fingers crossed to her chest, Anzu sat by the phone, anxiously waiting for the phone to ring.

Anzu glanced at the clock every so often. Anxiety was getting the best of her.

'_Why aren't they calling?'_ She desperately asked herself. Nervously tapping her foot and chewing on her bottom lip.

_Ring_

_Ring_

She almost jumped a foot out of her chair by the sudden noise. Realizing it was the phone ringing a big smile grew and she immediately picked up.

"Hello, Anzu speaking."

Julliard had finally called her to give her the answer she's been waiting for. She listened intently for what they had to say, a big smile still plastered on her face.

Slowly, that smile slowly began to disintegrate into a thin line, and finally a frown. Her bottom lip was trembling slightly, and tears freely rolled down her cheeks and onto her clenched fist. She finally put the phone back onto the receiver and sat there until nightfall, not ever moving once from her spot, just staring at the nothingness on the wall with her small frame shaking slightly.

"_Hello, Miss Mazaki, this is Sarah calling from Julliard School. I regret to inform you that you have not been accepted into our school for the program that you desired. You have danced very well during your audition, however there were many that were at a higher level than you. Please get more practice and feel free to try again next year."_

Over and over again she replayed the phone conversation in her head, only making her sink further into depression.

All her life she has done nothing except dance for the wish that one day she will finally able to go to Julliard and have her career as a dancer. She's been practicing for a total of eight years, and in the time span of just 5 minutes, her lifetime dream has been shattered.

'_I guess I'm just never going to be good enough for them.' _She thought.

"There's nothing left for me here" She said to the wall.

"Time to go back to Domino and face my parents. I should have listened to them; I should have known I couldn't get in."

* * *

Anzu checked herself in at the airport and sat down to wait until she had to board her plane. She was still feeling pretty bad about herself. The only thing keeping her spirits up at this point was the fact that she can finally see her friends again and make up with her parents.

_Flight A0360 to Domino City, Japan. Boarding now._

After hearing the announcement, she grabbed her carry-on and took one last glance out the window of New York City. Never thought she'd have to leave this place. She thought her future was going to start here. With one lone tear rolling down from her eye, she walked toward the plane.

* * *

During the duration of the flight, Anzu has been thinking about what to do with herself. She didn't even tell anyone that she was coming back. She didn't want to tell anyone what a failure she is and how much she ruined her own future, or maybe it's the fact that every time she tried to open her mouth and talk to someone, her lips would tremble and the prickling sensation in the back of her eyes would start up and tears would come out again, making her unable to talk.

_Flight A0360 to Domino City, Japan. Landing now._

Anzu went to get her two small bags of luggage and stepped out of the terminal, watching the huge crowd of people cheer and scream and wave to their loved ones. She of course didn't expect anyone to be waiting for her arrival; she didn't even tell anyone she was coming back. With her head hung low, she walked out of the airport and called for a taxi to take her home.

She stared at the city lights while looking out the window. Remembering to turn her phone back on, she was about to make a phone call when she noticed that she had five missed calls and two voice messages. She pressed 1 and listened to the first message.

'_Miss Mazaki, __I'm Sergeant Kazuki from the Domino City Police, we have some important matters to discuss with you. Please contact us immediately when you get this message._

Anzu was confused, staring at her phone she thought what that message could have been about. Nervousness started growing inside of her. Just then, her cell phone rang again snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said nervously

"Miss Mazaki, thank goodness we are finally able to reach you, I am Sergeant Kazuki…what is your location right now?" He asked.

"I'm in a taxi, going home…"

"Good, I'll be outside waiting for you." With that he hung up.

A foreboding feeling started to creep up on Anzu, and she couldn't shake it off. Once she got out of the taxi, she paid the driver and was immediately confronted by Sergeant Kazuki.

"What's wrong? What happened" She asked him frantically.

The sergeant gave her a very regretful look before taking her arm and leading her to a nearby bench.

"This afternoon at around 1:00pm, you're parents, Reku Mazaki, and Mikka Mizaki was driving in downtown and was struck by an out of control cement truck."

He took a deep breath. "…they were both killed immediately."

"Miss Mazaki, I'm afraid your parents are dead."

Anzu eyes widened.

"It was said that the breaks on the truck was broken and he wasn't aware of it until when he started driving. The driver was also injured in the collision, and is now in Domino Hospital."

But Anzu has already stopped listening after he said that her parents were dead. The world was spinning, whirling mass of blue, red, white, and black. Noting even made any sense now, because what this guy just said. Everything had become some sort of illusion, some sort of sick joke, a trick! The guy couldn't be a cop after all, but he'd had the squad car and the tracer, and the gun.

Téa felt herself get dizzy when her eyes caught the firearm strapped to the Sergeant's holster. She lifted a shaking hand to her head and closed her eyes to ward out the blur.

"You're joking, right?"

Kazuki was silent. He hated this part of his job, even though he'd done it a hundred times. The looks on their faces were always heart breaking every time.

"I'm sorry for you're lost, Miss. Mazaki…you don't deserve this…."

"NO" she screamed at him.

"STOP IT, STOP TALKING!"

"It isn't true! You're lying to me!"

Kazuki remained silent. He put his hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort. He can feel her shoulder's starting to shake, this was the worst part of his job, watching them fall apart in front of him. But someone has to do it. Too bad it had to be him.

"It can't be true…" she desperately whispered.

"Mom…Dad…you can't be gone…you just can't…"

The truth was slowly sinking into her, and as time pass she can slowly feel the full blown of that unbearable pain of having a loved one leave you.

With tears blurring her vision, she knocked his hand away from her shoulder and ran.

Where she was going, not even she herself knows, all she knew was she had to run, and get away from everything.

So she ran, never once stopping to take a breath. She squeezed her eyes shut to clear her eyes of the tears, and shook her head to get the words out.

"No" She screamed

"Please let this be a dream"

In the back of her mind, she knew. Her parents are gone, and they are never coming back.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: When it rains

**Chapter 1- When it rains**

Anzu ran and ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She ended up running towards her house without knowing it. But then she realized that she doesn't have a key to her own home.

Another wave of emotion hit her again. Her parents weren't even here to open the door for her. The keys were probably burnt to rubble now from the collision.

She broke down in front of the door, no longer able to hold back the sobs that racked her body.

First she got rejected from her dream school, and now she found out that her parents were killed. How much can a person take before they start to break? All this happened in the past 48 hours, and Anzu is having a hard time taking it all in.

The sun was going down, illuminating the sky with orange, pink, and purple. But Anzu couldn't even find the strength to take in all its beauty. Instead she slowly walked away from her house and walked toward Domino Park. She's almost all cried out. Her body still occasionally shook with the tremors, and a tear would slip out every now and then.

Numb.

That's what she felt. A feeling where her mind and body feels like it has been shut down.

She walked into the deserted park and took a seat on one of the swings, gently rocking herself back and forth.

Her cell phone rang. Anzu barley noticed, nor was bothered to answer it. She glanced down at the caller ID and found that it was Yugi trying to reach her.

She made no movement to pick it up, nor did she show any emotion. Her expression blank, just staring off into space.

Next, Joey tried calling her, followed by Tristan, and lastly Ryou.

Don't they know that she's _unable_ to talk right now? Don't they know that she_can't _talk right now?

The voicemail got her the message though.

'_Anzu, are you okay? It's Yugi! I just saw on the news…I'm so sorry…where are you Anzu? Me and the rest of the gang are so worried about you. Give us a call okay?'_

Her eyes widened a little by the sound of her best friend's voice.

"I'm sorry Yugi…I can't talk right now…" She said to no one.

Her thoughts drifted back to her parents. She feels even worse right now because the last time she had seen them or spoken to them, they were both angry. And she left on angry terms. How she wish she could turn back time. How she wished she could at least say goodbye and that she loved them.

"I'm sorry" she croaked.

"Please come back…I'll do whatever you tell me to"

"Please mom, dad. I love you."

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. But she was too tired out to continue to sob. So she slowly swung herself back and forth on the swing just staring into the nothingness in front of her.

* * *

It was getting late in the day, people were getting off work, and kids were getting out of school. Seto Kaiba sat in his limo, watching the news on the television. Earlier in the afternoon, he had watched the news and was shocked to discover that Anzu's parents were killed in a collision.

He never hated her. Just disliked her for being annoying. To him, she was always Yugi's cheerleader, and the friendship speech girl, talking about nothing but dance and how important friends were.

"Hmmph"

He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her though. She was always happy, her cerulean eyes shown bright and she always had a smile on her face. She was the complete opposite of him and somehow he found that intriguing. If she wasn't so annoying, he may have thought she was even beautiful in some occasions.

However, he was Seto Kaiba, and he would admit his thoughts. Not that he thought that way anyway.

Turning off the television, he looked out the window to the setting sun. The limo was just passing Domino Park and he thought he saw a lone figure on the swings that looked exactly like Anzu.

He winced to take a better look until the car passed it.

'_Was that Mazaki?'_he thought.

'_Isn't she in New York?'_

Before he could think much of it, he glanced at his watch and realized that he was late in picking up his little brother, Mokuba from school.

"Hurry Roland, I do not want to deal with an angry little brother." He ordered

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Seto, you're late!" Mokuba said with a big pout on his face as he was getting into the limo.

Seto ruffled his hair and gave him a smile. Only Mokuba was able to make him smile a real one.

"Yeah I am kiddo, how do you want me to make up for it?"

Mokuba's face lit up and he put a finger on his chin to look like he was deep in thought.

"I want to play video games before doing my homework tonight and I want to eat ice cream before dinner!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Seto raised a brow and gave him a look.

"No"

Mokuba pouted.

"But Seto, you said!" He shot him the infamous Mokuba puppy dog eyes that not even Seto Kaiba can resist.

He sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Fine, but if you get too crazy like last time, and don't finish your homework before it's due, you're grounded from video games for a week okay?"

Mokuba had a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks big brother!"

Seto smiled and ruffled his hair again, and went back to looking out the window, thinking about a certain brunette.

It was starting to lightly rain as he neared his mansion. He loved the rain, ever since he was little. It was calming, and it made him snap at people a little less. He loved to walk out in the rain, it helped him think. When it rains, to him it's the type of silence that he needs. Hearing nothing except the soft platters of the falling rain on his umbrella.

"I think I'll take a walk in the rain after dinner" he said himself as he took off his KC jacket and handed it to one of his maids.

The first thing Mokuba did when he ran in was go straight to the freezer, pulling out cartons among cartons of ice cream. Seto watched in amusement as he scooped himself a spoon of all flavors and ran to the game room. He shook his head, something he will never understand about his younger brother. He had become more of a father figure for Mokuba after Gozaburo died, promising to give them both a good future. He liked his life. All he need was his little brother; he was the only person to keep his home lively. Sometimes he wished he could be more like him, but that's impossible. Gozaburo had abused him so much that he became cold and almost cruel. But he didn't regret anything, anything was better than being stuck at the orphanage.

* * *

After dinner and doing some paperwork, it was around 9pm. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark out and the rain had gotten a lot harder. 

"This would be a good time for that walk"

He went down and the maid handed him his jacket and a tall umbrella.

"Have a safe walk, Mr. Kaiba." The maid said as she politely bowed.

"Thanks"

"Would you like me to send Roland to go with you sir?" she asked

"No thanks"

He walked out of the gates with one hand holding his umbrella and one hand shoved in his pocket. It was getting a little chilly out with the rain coming down. Not that it bothered him; he didn't mind the cold at all.

He was aimlessly walking just lost in his thoughts when he found himself in front of Domino Park. Curiosity getting the better of him from this afternoon, he walked towards the playground. There, he saw her, the lone figure still sitting on that same swing. He walked a little closer towards her to get a better look at her.

"So I was right, it was her" He said to himself.

It didn't look like she heard him, and if she did, didn't acknowledge that there was another presence there. He took a good look at her. Her head was hung low, and she was soaked to the bone. Wearing shorts and a plain t-shirt with a very thin jacket. She was shivering a little, he noticed by her arms.

* * *

Anzu was still lost in her own little word. She was beyond numb. She was no longer thinking of anything, and she no longer felt anything. She didn't know how long she sat there, what time it was or what's going on around her. She didn't even realize that it was raining and that she was soaked. And she liked it this way.

Anzu didn't know how long she had been staring at the same spot but suddenly something was in front of her blocking her view and something was put above her head, making her hear the sound of rain hitting something.

"Mazaki"

She snapped out of her void and looked up towards the voice.

"Mazaki" he said again.

Seto was standing in front of her holding his umbrella sheltering both of them from the rain. She looked so out of it and so confused.

'_Has she really been out here all day?'_ he wondered.

"What are you doing here, Mazaki?" He said

"Don't you know how late it is?"

She stared at him for a long time, almost thinking he's an illusion.

"Kaiba?" She finally said.

Seto was glad that he finally gotten a reaction out of her. For a minute there he was beginning to get worried. She was so lifeless; those sparks in her eyes were gone. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was almost as if the light from within her was yanked out by some invisible force. So he tried again.

"What are you doing out here?"

She looked at him, trying to see if he was mocking her. She found no signs of it.

"I needed to get away…and besides…I can't go home"

"Why not?"

"I…don't have the key…and…and…" She couldn't finish, this talk about going home has reminded her about why she was out here all by herself in the first place. Her shoulder's shook as tears escaped her eyes again. For the first time since being there, Anzu finally felt the cold prickling at her skin and noticed that she was soaked to the bone.

Seto looked down at her broken form. He hadn't forgotten about what happened to her, and he knew perfectly well why she was here and why she couldn't go home. He dialed a number on his cell phone and told Roland to pick him up at Domino Park.

Seto has changed in the past few years, he had more human feelings, and he knew he couldn't just leave her here all by herself, soaked and in the rain. He noticed that she was shivering, so he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

She looked up at him, surprised. He knelt down in front of her at her level. Even when he was kneeling, he was still very much taller than her.

"I'm sorry about your parents" He said sincerely.

Although he didn't have much experience with crying females, he did understand what she must be going through.

Anzu seemed to have broke after he said that, and without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulders. Seto was shocked beyond belief and he grew stiff. Awkwardly, he brought his hands up to her back and patted her, trying to calm her down. Being so close to her, he noticed that she was abnormally warm. He put one of his hands on her forehead and his eyes widened.

"Mazaki, you have a high fever" He stated.

But she continued sobbing on his shirt.

Seto sighed, and in the corner of his eye, he could see that his limo had pulled up waiting for him to get in.

He looked back down at the distraught girl. He felt sorry for her. She lost both her parents in one day. She was alone. He at least had Mokuba, but she didn't have anyone like that.

"Come, I'll give you a place to stay"

She shook her head against his shoulder as she continued to cry. She can't stay here forever, and she had a high fever. Seto wasn't heartless, and he knew that he couldn't just leave her here.

"Don't be stubborn, Mazaki. I wouldn't refuse this offer if I were you."

He forced her arm over his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist to help her walk. She was wobbling quite a bit from the dizziness of her fever and from sitting for so long.

Roland came out to open the door for them. Seto put Anzu in first and he slipped in after her. He locked the doors to make sure she wouldn't run out.

"Thanks, Kaiba" She whispered, looking at him with her tired eyes.

The ride was silent and Anzu had ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. When he arrived, he sighed. Thinking '_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Not having the heart to wake her up, he one of his arms around her shoulders and the other under her knees and carried her inside the mansion.

Once he was inside, a maid came rushing over to him.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, what happened?"

"Cecile, change her into some dry clothes and put a cold towel on her. She has a high fever." He told her.

He carried her upstairs into the guest room and laid her on the bed. After that he left the room so his maid can do what she needs to.

Mokuba, who was hiding around a corner had seen everything. He confronted Seto and demanded answers.

"Setooooooooooo"

Seto stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, Mokuba?" he asked innocently.

"Why is Anzu at our house, are you two dating?"

Seto gave him the weirdest look. "No Mokuba, we are not dating."

"Than why is she here?"

"Mokuba, have you seen the news today?"

"Big brother, I'm a kid. I don't watch the news, it's boring" he told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's lost her parents today. I found her in the park."

Mokuba gasped. And his eyes turned sad.

"Poor Anzu" He said, going over to hug his brother.

"Can I go see her?"

"Not right now, kiddo. She has a fever and is sleeping. We'll talk to her tomorrow okay?"

"Okay big brother"

"Good, now it's past your bed time, go to bed." Seto said, lightly pushing his brother into his room.

After he knew that Mokuba won't come sneaking back out to see Anzu, he walked back to the guest room. He opened the door to see his maid tending to her. She was in dry clothes now, and was breathing heavily. She looked like she was in pain, not at all peaceful.

"How is she?" Seto asked.

"Her fever is still pretty high, sir" Cecile replied.

He nodded. He brought in a glass of water and some aspirin. He sat her up and leaned her against his chest and lifted up her head to put the pill in her mouth and make her drink the water to help swallow it. After that, he laid her back down and left her.

"Get well, Mazaki. We'll talk tomorrow." He said and closed the door behind him, not caring if she couldn't hear him.

Unknowing to him, she did hear him. She smiled a little before unconsciousness took her again.

**R&R**

* * *

**A/N- My gratitude to the following:**

Kui

Shinboku

Kate

Lindajrjt

CollegeGirl

**Love ya**


	3. Chapter 2: A Life Lesson

**Chapter 2- A Lesson in Life**

The sun was shining brightly through the open windows; the sound of birds chirping could be heard. Anzu rolled her head to the side, eyes still tightly shut, and tried to reach for her alarm clock. She groaned slightly when she couldn't find it. Squinting her eyes, to keep the sun away, she looked towards her night table.

'_Where's my alarm clock?'_

She then shot up from the bed, rather too quickly, giving her an extreme migraine.

'_Feels like I have a hangover'_ she thought.

Finally her eyes were able to get adjusted to the light and she looked around the room. The room was fairly large, and the walls were painted blue. She had her own bathroom and a walk in closet. At the side was a desk, a television, a couch and a night table beside her bed.

'_Shit'_ she thought.

"This is defiantly not my apartment."

Anzu walked over to the windows and peered outside. Her head was still mushy from the fever and she felt unnaturally weak.

"This is defiantly not New York!" She exclaimed, starting to panic.

Her head was buzzing even more so than ever and just before she thought she was going to hyperventilate, the door to her room slammed open and a blur of black tackled her to the floor.

"Anzu, you're awake!" it exclaimed.

She held her head in her hands for a moment before looking up to see who the voice belonged to. Her eyes widened at the sight. There was a little boy on the floor with her hugging her waist with a big smile on his face.

"Mokuba?" she asked unsurely.

He nodded and hugged her again. After helping her back onto the bed.

"But…where is this place? What am I doing here?" Mokuba looked at her funny, and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"You're in my home, and you've been passed out for three days." Seto said while leaning against the door.

"Kaiba?!" She exclaimed incredulously, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"What's wrong with you Mazaki, don't you remember anything?" Seto asked with frustration in his voice, he came into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs by the reading table, staring at her.

Maybe it was her head pounding, or the initial shock of seeing the two Kaiba brothers's the first thing when she woke up, but she was getting scared, and very confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't get it."

Seto sighed and pulled the chair closer, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A clear sign that he was stressed and that he didn't have the time and patience to deal with this.

"Do you not remember what happened?" he questioned.

Anzu was thinking hard, only ending up making her head feel like it's going to rip apart.

"Seto, did she loose her memory?" Mokuba asked. "That was a pretty high fever she had".

"No, she just needs a reminder" he said.

"Mazaki, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked, staring at her. It was unnerving. Anzu racked her brain, trying to figure out what is going on, and what was the last thing on her mind.

"I had an audition at Julliard" she replied, starting to remember.

"And then?" Seto probed.

It was slowly coming back to her. And Seto knew right away what's been going on. She's been unconsciously suppressing her memory, in fear that once she does remember, her fragile heart cannot handle it, and she will break.

Not wanting to be the one to remind her, he didn't feel he had a choice in the matter. She was here, in his care, and he felt it was his duty to at least let her know everything. Anzu was no longer smiling; she was looking down at her hands, thinking about what a failure she was.

"Did something happen at Julliard?" Seto asked.

She looked up at him, wondering if he knew anything. "I failed the audition, so now I'm back here." She replied solemnly.

Seto was surprised, but he didn't show it. He always thought she was an amazing dancer; she was graceful and had moves that were obvious she was no amateur. He always knew that her dream was to study in Julliard. Everyone knew. She never did stop talking about it ever since high school.

Kaiba didn't know what to say to her. Never had he ever had to talk to a female about her personal problems. It was foreign to him. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Who would have thought that Seto Kaiba would ever have to comfort his rival's little cheerleader? It was unheard of. But he knew he couldn't think of that right now, he had to get back to the matter at hand. He patted her knees twice and told her that she can always try again next year.

"No, I've given up on dancing; I'll never be good enough for them."

Kaiba was flabbergasted to say the least; even Mokuba had a look of shock on his face. This wasn't the Anzu Mazaki that he knew. The Anzu he knew never spoke like that. She was optimistic and always had a "try again" attitude. The Anzu he knew was annoying, she would never give up, and she would never put herself down. What happened? Did dancing really mean this much to her? I mean, it's just people moving around isn't it? These thoughts were going through Kaiba's head. He didn't understand her, and he didn't want to understand it. Girls were always a problem. Not wanting to discuss this right now, he decided to ask more questions. It was time for her to remember what happened to her parents. But it seemed as though he was saved from that dreadful situation when her cell phone on the night table started to beep, out of low battery.

Anzu reached over to pick it up, and looked through it for any missed calls or voice mails. She found a few and began to listen to the first one, which was from Yugi, not before getting a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

'_Anzu, are you okay? It's Yugi! I just saw on the news…I'm so sorry…where are you Anzu? Me and the rest of the gang are so worried about you. Give us a call okay?'_

She stared at the phone for a long while, thinking what it could have meant. And then reality hit her. Hard.

Seto heard the message as well, her cell phone accidentally having put on speaker phone and all. He knew exactly what Yugi was talking about, and was relieved that he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

He watched her as she began to crack. Knowing that she finally remembers. Her shoulder was slumped and she started shaking uncontrollably. Silent tears made its way down her cheeks and she sobbed into the pillow that she was clutching to her chest for dear life. It was almost heart breaking to watch.

"Anzu! Don't cry" Mokuba ran to Anzu and hugged her, trying to muster as much comfort as he possibly can.

"I found you at the park yesterday. It was raining, and you had a high fever, so I took you back here to rest up." Seto said

But Anzu continued to lie on the bed, crying into the pillow. She was broken. Seto knew that well, but he wasn't sure what he can do about it. It's not like he can bring them back to life, it defies the law of nature. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes, let it all out" He said. "You will feel better after. Mokuba and I will be downstairs if you need anything

"Again, Mazaki…I'm sorry for your loss, you really don't deserve it." With that, Seto left the room with Mokuba, closing the door behind them and walking down the corridor, the faint sounds of cries can still be heard from that room.

* * *

It was dinner time in the Kaiba mansion, and both the Kaiba brother's were sitting across each other eating their meals. Anzu was no where to be seen. Understanding that she wasn't ready to come down yet and probably wasn't hungry, he let it slide.

The next two days were the same. Anzu would stay in that room, in a fetal position on the bed, with the blinds closed and lights turned off. She would stay like that for the entire day, not moving, and not talking to anyone. Mokuba was getting depressed and Seto was getting a little worried. She didn't eat anything at all; she just pushed away all the food that the maids have left for her. Her friends had even dropped by twice, wanting to see her. Kaiba had called Yugi, telling him where she was so he wouldn't worry so much. Joey, being protective as he was, thought Kaiba had kidnapped her and him and the gang forced their way over, but she still didn't want to see anyone, so both times they were forced to go home, feeling dejected. Finally, Seto couldn't take it anymore.

Seto stomped into her room without knocking and found her sitting on the bed against the back rest hugging her knees. He walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains wide open, illuminating the room in light and blinding her in the process. He slammed the tray of food in his arms down on the table hard and ordered her to eat. She didn't make a sound, which frustrated him greatly. He walked over to her and dragged her up by the arm and forced her to sit at the desk. He shoved a fork into her hands and once again demanded her to eat.

"I'm not hungry" she said weakly.

Seto clenched his fist so hard that his nails almost cut his skin open. Boy, did he ever want to punch something right about now. Too bad Joey wasn't around.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mazaki?" He roared. "You haven't eaten anything for three fucking days, do you want to die?"

"Would it really be that bad?" she questioned, looking up at him for once.

His breath caught in his throat, and for the first time in three days, he got a better look at her. Her eyes were tired and empty- they had no life in them, and they had huge bags under it. She was pale, almost sickly and her hair was disordered. He then noticed how skinny she's gotten. He knew she was skinny before, but this was almost sickenly skinny.

"Eat now, don't make me use force." He said, in a very threatening tone.

"You can't make me eat if I don't want to, I told you I'm not hungry!" she yelled back.

Seto thought his veins were going to pop out of his head, she was being so stubborn. He clenched his teeth and gave her an "I warned you" look. He went over to the tray, and scooped up some food, not before putting her in a headlock with one hand and forcing it in her mouth. He then proceeded to cover her mouth with his hand until she swallowed. When he was sure she did, he let go.

"What's your problem Kaiba, how dare you!" She screamed at him, eyes flaring.

"_At least I got a reaction out of her"_ he thought, pleased with himself.

"So are you going to eat yourself, or do I have to do that all night until you finish your plate?" He asked, still with an angry face.

Mokuba then came running into the room, standing in front of Anzu.

"Big brother, stop being so mean to Anzu!" Mokuba said, with his cute little pout.

"Out of the way Mokuba, I'm teaching her a life lesson."

"Why can't you just leave me alone Kaiba, you don't even know what I'm going through!" She said, crossing her arms.

Seto flared.

"Don't be an idiot Mazaki, do you know how stupid you are being right now?"

"SETO!" Mokuba exclaimed. But he continued anyways.

"You didn't get accepted into Julliard, fine. Try again next year! Your parents are dead, I'm not saying you can't grieve, but please, GET OVER IT! You stay in bed for days, not talking to anyone, not doing anything except crying all day. What good is that going to do? Nothing! Move on with your life Mazaki, what would your parents say if they saw you like this right now? Do you think they want you to be this way?"

Anzu was silent, so he took it as a sign that she was listening, so he continued.

"You think you lost everything? You have no idea how much you have going for you!"

Anzu glared at him. "What do you know Seto Kaiba, you have a home, you have your own company, you are never going to be alone, you have Mokuba. I don't have anyone!"

"What about your friends? Did you forget about them, the people that are seemingly so worried about you that you ignored? You always got them don't you? You are never alone!" He retorted. "And aren't you the one that's always ranting about how wonderful your friends are?"

Now she was silent again. It would seem as though his words seem to have affected her. She knew he was right; she just didn't want to accept it.

"What am I doing here anyways Kaiba; you have no right to say any of these things to me." She said.

"Than leave. I'm not begging you to stay here." He replied, also crossing his arms.

She stared at him for a while, before finally saying "fine". She ran out of the door and surprisingly found her way out of the mansion.

Seto sighed and sat down on the bed, massaging the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be doing that lately.

Mokuba stood there looking at him with a very scary face.

"Big brother, why did you do that for?" he huffed.

Seto sighed again. '_Was I really that wrong?'_

Anzu ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away and that she didn't want to see anyone, and especially not Seto Kaiba. Without realizing it, she had run all the way back to her own house. She stared at it for a while and walked to the back of the house. Taking a deep breath, she broke the back window with the hose and climbed inside.

It was just how she remembered it.

She walked around the house, occasionally stopping to look at something. She wondered to herself why she even left in the first place, this was her nice comfy home. It has been so long since she's been here, but she could remember it as if it were yesterday. Her dad would sit at the couch watching the television and reading the newspaper, and her mother would be in the kitchen cooking and humming to herself. That will never happen again. This house used to be warm, now cold air covers it.

Anzu stopped at the fireplace and picked up a photograph sitting on the ledge. A tear rolled off her cheeks. It was a picture of when she was at the beach with her parents; she was in between them with her arms wrapped around both their shoulders, all smiling widely at the camera. She smiled as another tear dropped to the floor.

"I miss you, Mom, Dad…" She whispered.

She proceeded to walk up to her room. She slowly opened the doors and smiled. They left it just how she had left it. She went over to her bed and hugged her favorite stuffed animal to her chest. It was a white cat with fairy wings. She named it Angel.

* * *

Seto was pacing around his room, making his maids outside very nervous. Whenever he did this, it meant he was in a bad mood, and that they should stay away from him if they wanted to keep their job. He couldn't understand why this was bothering him so much.

"Is this guilt?" he asked himself.

"All I said is the truth." He said.

Mokuba popped his head in. "Big brother, maybe Anzu couldn't handle the truth yet."

He pondered about that for a while. Mokuba may be small, and childish, but he was smart for his age. Kaiba genes. He could have easily skipped three grades, but he didn't. Saying that he didn't want to be a "super dorkus".

"Go get her back Seto; you know that's the right thing to do." Mokuba said.

He hated when Mokuba was right. He recently called the police station when Anzu was passed out from the fever, and was talking to Sergeant Kazuki. He informed him that she did not have any other living relatives, except for one that lives in Europe. However, he was known to be an alcoholic. Other than that, she basically has no one. Kazuki had also told him that it would be best if she found someone to live with since she will not be able to live in her own house until she has enough money to support it and herself.

He considered who she can stay with. Yugi lived with his grandpa in the game shop; it wouldn't be convenient to live with them. Joey was always traveling so that is a no. Ryou moves back and forth to England so that wouldn't work. Lastly, he thinks Tristan and Duke is psycho so he didn't think it would be appropriate for Anzu to live with any of them.

'_Is it really up to me?'_

He actually didn't have a problem with her living in his mansion, seeing as he was the one who found her; it would only be the responsible thing to do. But the question is, would she object to it? He didn't even know why he wants to help her. Maybe it's the guilt, but whatever it is, it was sure bugging him, and Seto Kaiba did not like to be bothered, especially not by an annoying little friendship girl. So he sought to find her.

It was getting extremely late, and he was getting a little worried. '_Where could she be?' _he wondered.

He drove around in one of his many cars to look for her, as to not attract any unwanted attention, which he usually does when he's going around in his sleek black limo. He drove past the park and peered inside, she wasn't on that swing she was last time.

He stopped the car and pondered for a bit.

'_She wouldn't go to her friend's place; it didn't look like she wanted to talk to anyone. So where can she be?'_

Then a thought struck him, and he slapped his forehead for being so slow. _'Could she have gone home?'_

He used his computer in his car to help locate her address, and once he got it, and sped there. Once he reached the house, he was almost 100 she was inside because the lights to the house were on. Unless it's a thief. But what kind of thief would leave the lights on?

He parked the car outside the driveway and went to the front of the house.

'_Hmm…how did she get in without a key'_ he pondered.

He looked at the door and the windows and nothing seemed to be broken. Then he proceeded to go around the back to check.

"Bingo"

The window beside the back door was broken, and him having long arms, reached into the window and unlocked the door. He let himself in and looked around.

'_Where can she be'_ he wondered.

He looked around the living room areas but he couldn't find her still. He also noticed that the house was a little cold. Not the chilly kind of cold, but the eerie sort of feeling.

He started to go up the stairs and found a room with the lights on.

He slowly walked to the door and cracked it open a little bit, and he saw her. She was sitting in the middle of her room hugging some sort of cat stuffed toy and was looking through various photo albums. He just stood there watching her for a while, he noticed that she'd been crying again, but he was surprised when he saw her crack a smile when she was looking at the pictures. That was the first smile he's seen from her ever since he found her. Although it was small, it was a big improvement from her lack of emotion from the past few days.

Finally he soundlessly stepped inside. She was so engrossed in the pictures that she didn't even hear him come in. He gently tapped her on her shoulder and she snapped her head around, frightened.

"Kaiba! How did you get in here?" She exclaimed.

"Almost the same way you got in" He replied with a smirk. "Breaking into your own house Mazaki?"

"Humph!" She said crossing her arms.

He actually thought that was kind of cute.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" She said seriously this time, looking up at him.

Seto swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry for being so harsh to you earlier, but you really can be quite the little bitch you know that?"

Anzu smirked at that.

"Look, I know you are in some sort of rut, and since I'm the one who found you, I want to help you out. Like it or not, I'm already involved in this. Blame it on me wanting to take a walk in the rain that night."

He put his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. "I'm offering a place for you to stay Mazaki."

She looked at him, trying to decipher if he's being serious or not.

"For how long?" she asked as she took his hand as he pulled her up.

"As long as you need."

"What's the catch?" she asked raising her brow.

Seto held both his hands up. "No catch at all." He said with a playful smile. "I'm not as cold as you make me out to be."

Anzu smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you Kaiba… for saving my life."

Kaiba Stiffed at her touch but then relaxed. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him, but somehow he didn't mind it much. All he could mutter was "Humph."

"By the way, you should smile more. It suits you much better." Seto said as he turned his back and left the room.

Anzu was shocked, having a hard time believing that Seto had just complimented her. All she could do was stand there and blush.

**R&R**

* * *

**A/N- My gratitude to my 3 reviwers:**

**Princessofthecoast**

**Lindajrjt**

**Kate**

Thanks for the support! 3


	4. Chapter 3: The Funeral

**Chapter 3- The Funeral**

Anzu decided to spend her last night at her own house before she moves in with Seto. He told her that he will pick her up in the morning when she was ready. Anzu spent the entire night walking around the house and looking at everything. She wanted the memories of her parents to last; she doesn't ever want to forget the times they had with each other. In the morning, she packed all of her clothes, some necessities and all of the picture albums.

Seto came in the morning like he said he would in his big shiny black limo. Roland helped her carry her luggage into the limo and they drove back to the mansion silently with Anzu and Seto sitting in the back together.

They arrived at the Kaiba Mansion in a matter of minutes, and Seto led her inside. Anzu hadn't actually had a good look at it before ever since she was there, but now that she did, all she could do was stare at it in awe. The foyer was grande, and the ceilings were so far up that she could barely see the top.

"Isn't this place a bit big for just you and Mokuba?" She asked still looking up in awe.

"What can I say; I like to live in style."

Anzu looked at him with his smug look on his face, and couldn't help but to crack a smile herself. She better get used to it, because this is her home from now on.

"Anzu, will you be living with us now?" Mokuba asked as he latched onto her waist.

She nodded and smiled as a big smile crossed his face and he jumped in the air from excitement.

"YESSS!" he screamed.

Seto rolled his eyes and told her to follow him as he headed up the grand staircase.

"Pick a room, and I'll have Roland deliver your belongings."

Anzu looked at him quizidly. "I thought I was going to sleep in the guest room."

"Since you are going to be permanently living here now until further notice, it's only fair to give you your own actual room instead of the guest room." He replied.

Anzu got excited and ran down the corridor opening door after door until she found one that she liked. It was obvious that Seto had done all the interior designing, because everything was very much his style. Anzu finally picked out a room; it had light blue walls, her own television and DVD player, a computer on a large desk, a king sized bed, a walk in closet which was also painted light blue and her very own bathroom with a shower and hot tub. The room was carpeted with a darker shade of blue and even the door knob and faucets were shaped as the blue eyes white dragon heads. It was elegant and she loved it.

"Kaiba, can I really have this room?" she asked unsurely.

"It's yours"

Anzu squealed and ran up to hug him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist for several seconds. "Thank you so much Kaiba…"

Seto was speechless, and he grew stiff. He was defiantly not used to having girls throw their arms around him. '_Damn women and their sudden display of affections'_, he thought to himself.

* * *

The funeral was the day after. Seto took the liberty to arranging everything. It was stressful, everyone was nervous and on edge, but he was worried about Anzu. She had started to drift into her own world again as the dreadful day approaches.

He silently walked towards her room, which was right across from his own. He knocked three times and waited. No one answered so he turned the knob and found that it was unlocked. He stuck his head in to see what she was doing; he found her sitting on the window pane, hugging her stuffed kitty, while looking out the window. She didn't seem to notice him.

Seto went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mazaki…are you alright?"

With the sudden impact, Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Kaiba? What is it?"

"I asked if you were alright, Mazaki." He said staring at her.

She looked down at her lap, playing with the wings on her stuffed animal. "Yeah, I'm alright…I suppose I'm just a bit…scared" she admitted.

"It's okay to be scared you know"

Anzu gave him a small smile, but he could tell it was forced. 

"I wonder where they are right now."

Seto sat on the opposite side of her on the window pane, he too looking out the window. "They are somewhere far far away where no one can reach as happy as they ever were, looking down watching over you."

He scowled at himself after those words left his mouth. '_I'm going too soft. It's all Mokuba's fault.'_

"You really believe that Kaiba?" she asked.

"I know it."

* * *

All was silent in the Kaiba Manor, Everyone has gotten up extremely early; the Funeral was at 11am. It was more like no one could sleep, not with what they knew was to come. Anzu stood in her room in front of a mirror combing her auburn hair that was now past her shoulders. She wore a simple yet long black dress with matching black gloves and a matching black hat with a large rim, with stiletto heels.

Seto and Mokuba respectively dressed in all black as well along with a matching tie. They watched as Anzu descended down the stairs, the rim of her hat covering most of her face when she has her head down. Although they cannot see her, but with her bottom lips trembling from time to time, they knew that she was trying to hold back her tears.

The limo ride to the funeral was quiet, no one uttered a word. Seto and Mokuba both glanced at each other and then back at Anzu with worried looks. In a matter of minutes, the car had stopped and they have arrived.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked her.

Anzu took a deep breathe and nodded, taking Seto's offered hand to help her out of the car.

As they walked towards the burial site, her heart began to grow heavier. She saw her parent's colleagues and friends, all weeping silently to themselves. At the same time, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Joey, and Duke came to greet her; all giving her a warm hug. She was glad to see them; she hadn't seen them since before she left to go to New York.

There was now mutual respect between her friends and Kaiba after all he's done for her. They acknowledged each other with a nod. 

"It's good to see you again Anzu, we all been so worried about you." Yugi said as he embraced her. Yugi had grown over the years, and he was now as tall as Anzu.

"I'm so sorry I ignored you, I didn't mean to" She said, tears threatening to spill.

"Don't worry about it" He said.

Seto watched as Anzu and her friends reunite. He felt awkward being here, he didn't know her parents, or anyone else that was here. All he knew was her and her friends. He figured he was only here to pay his respects and to give emotional support. 

Anzu then proceeded to walk towards the front with Seto beside her. She was stopped by someone running up to her and enveloping her into their arms. That person was crying into her shoulders.

"Anzu, you're here. I tried so hard to reach you, but I just couldn't find you."

It was her mother's childhood friend. She was sobbing into her handkerchief now, with her husband behind her rubbing the small of her back for comfort.

"I can't believe this happened" She sobbed. "This shouldn't have happened to them!"

Anzu looked at her sadly. "Auntie Betty…"

What else could she have said? It was a hard situation, especially on her. She tried to stay strong but she could feel her tears building up behind her eyes. As Anzu got to the very front, she froze. There on the tables were two coffins with her parent's body inside. Anzu's breath got caught in her throat as she brought a shaky hand over her mouth, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

This was the first time Anzu had seen her parents ever since she left for America. She hadn't even come see their body when the sergeant called her, not believing a word he had told her. They looked peaceful and paper white. Under the makeup that was on them, she can faintly see the scars that they bare from the collision.

"Mom…Dad…" She choked.

Seto came and put his hands around her shoulder and led her away from the devastating sight.

"Stay strong" he said. "You'll make it through this."

When everyone had gone up and made their speech and said their goodbyes, it was time to close the coffins.

"NO" Anzu cried as the covers closed. Her last time ever seeing them again.

"Please, no not yet!"

There was nothing she could do. They began lowering the caskets into the holes they dug. Everyone had formed two lines, taking turns dropping a single rose down and bowing to their final resting place.

"Mom, Dad!" Anzu screamed.

"Don't leave me please!" She sank to her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably now. Everyone looked at her with a sympathetic expression, wishing it didn't have to happen to her.

Seto bent down to her level and embraced her, letting her freely cry into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing small circles on her back. He didn't want to see her like this. 

"Shhh…it's okay" he said. He lifted her chin up and whipped away a tear. 

Mokuba had run to Yugi for comfort, as he wasn't able to control his own tears as well.

Anzu had requested that she stay for a while longer watching her parent's graves. Seto stayed with her, comforting her and letting her cry on him until she felt better.

Her body shook with each wave of heartbreaking sobs. Seto felt helpless, he wished he could do something. But there's nothing he can do at this point except hold her and comfort her.

Anzu touched her parent's grave stones as a single tear fell on it.

"Goodbye mom, dad. I'll always remember you."

**R&R**

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to…**

Ayame11midori

Lindajrjt

Kyokoaurora

Rose-Dragonfire

**Thank you my dears 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Pink Cookies

**Chapter 4- Pink cookies**

'_Idiots'_ Seto thought as he listened to Roy Johnson, the CEO of Mirage Inc. talk about why it would be a good idea for their companies to merge together. He knows that he only wants this because he wants Kaiba Corp's wealth. There is no way Seto will ever have a partnership with him.

Seto tapped his pen on the table irritably as he looked on with a bored expression.

'_Is he done talking yet?'_

Seto was called back to Kaiba corp. today. Apparently he had forgotten about a meeting, but by the looks of things, he wished he never came at all. This person was boring him deeply, and nothing he said will interest him into merging with them.

'_Pathetic'_ he thought.

"That's enough" Seto said as he slammed his hand on the cold surface of the long table.

Seto took one last look at the contract before him, and without a second thought he crumpled the paper in his hands and with perfect aim, threw it behind him and landed in the garbage bin.

"Stop fooling yourself Johnson, there is no way I will merge with your pathetic excuse for a company; it will only bring Kaiba Corp down."

"Mr. Kaiba, think about what you're missing! If our companies merge, we will for sure be the most successful company in the world, not to mention that it will bring in millions for us!"

"I've heard enough Johnson, the answer is no."

Roy was red in the face with fury, he had never been turned down before and he always got what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Kaiba Corp.

"I am a busy man, now if you will excuse me; I have to get back to my work. Thank you for wasting my time today Johnson." With that, Kaiba walked out of the conference room without a glance back at Roy.

"You'll regret not merging with me Kaiba! This will be the biggest mistake in your life!"

Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked. With long strides, he continued to walk back to his office.

'_Whatever'_

* * *

Anzu was in the mansion all day unpacking her things and decorating her room while Seto was at work and Mokuba was in school. It's been a few days since the funeral, and Anzu is looking a lot better. She still cries herself to sleep from time to time, but she's healing nicely with the support from Mokuba, her friends, ice cream and surprisingly from the ice king himself in his strange cold ways.

Anzu gets lonely around the mansion all by herself. The maids don't talk to her, they all seem like robots that are only programmed to do their designated task. She spent the rest of the day exploring the bottom half of the mansion, and in less than an hour, she was already lost. She had to ask a maid just to find her way back to her room. So far the only places she knew how to get to was the kitchen, the living room, Mokuba's game room, and the bedroom's of the two Kaiba's.

Anzu looked at her watch on her wrist. "Two more hours until they get back". She said to herself. She sat on the edge of her bed thinking of what she can do to keep herself busy for two hours.

"Ah Ha!"

She ran out the door straight for the kitchen. She decided she wanted to bake cookies. Other than dancing, Anzu's other passion was baking, and since Mokuba was a little boy, she thought that he'd like some home made cookies.

'_Maybe Kaiba will actually eat them too'_ she thought.

Once she got to the kitchen, she was confused. Sure she knew it was unreasonably huge, but she didn't know where anything was. She never cooked anything herself when she was here; everything was always brought to her. Sure, she liked the treatment, but Anzu's an independent woman, sometimes she wants to do things herself.

After a few minutes of looking around, she finally gave up and decided to call the house chief through the intercom in the kitchen to help her.

Pierre, the head chief came within minutes. "Bonjour Madame Mazaki" He bowed politely.

"How may I assist you?" Pierre asked in his light French accent.

Anzu blushed. She was not used to people being so overly polite with her. "Please, call me Anzu, Pierre."

"As you wish"

Pierre ended up helping her gather all the ingredients and cooking utensils that she needed, and after that, Anzu politely shooed him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his limo rubbing his temples with his fingers. It had been a long and irritating day for him. He ended up firing someone for being half an hour late and snapped at around ten people for staring at him for more than 10 seconds. Not like this is anything out of the ordinary though, Seto Kaiba snaps at people everyday, fires people at least four times a month.

He was on his way to pick up Mokuba from school with Roland. All he wanted to do was go home and rest. He couldn't wait until they got to Mokuba's school, seeing his little brother's happy face always put him at ease.

His thoughts however tends to drift back to a certain brunette that is living in his house though.

"_I wonder what she's doing right now…"_

He felt a little guilty; yes just a little guilty leaving her home all by herself. But he couldn't help it; he had a company to run. Before his thoughts continued, the door of the limo opened and a mass of black pounced on him.

"Seto!" Mokuba said hugging him and giving him a big smile.

This was the way it always went. He would pick up his little brother and Mokuba would always look happy seeing him and give him a hug. Only Mokuba had ever seen Seto's true smiles and him without his cold exterior.

Seto ruffled his hair. "How was school kiddo?"

"Boring of course. I already know everything" Mokuba replied with his nose up in the air.

Seto chuckled and patted his head. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah! I miss Anzu" he whined.

* * *

Anzu had just taken her cookies out of the oven. She smiled at her job well done. Chief Pierre had even come in to ask to try one after smelling the sweet aroma around the house. To Anzu's relief, he said they were magnificent. After she had let the cookies cool down, she decided to decorate them with different color icings.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and a voice calling her name. As she was walking towards it, Mokuba ran to her and gave her a big hug around the waist, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Hi Anzu!"

"Hey there Mokuba, how was school?" she asked while ruffling his hair.

"It was good. Smells good in here, what are you making?" he asked frantically looking around the kitchen.

Seto then stepped into the kitchen, taking off his jacket and giving it to one of his maids. He looked at her and grinned.

"That's a nice look for you Mazaki"

Anzu looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an apron with flour on it, and some of it has gotten to her hair as well. Not to mention that she was wearing very fuzzy pink slippers.

"Ha Ha Kaiba, very funny. For your information, I was baking cookies for you two all day"

"You bake? I'm surprised that my kitchen is even still standing" He replied.

Mokuba looked at those two and shook his head. "Big brother, stop being mean."

Anzu went over to the baking sheet and gave a cookie to Mokuba, who happily ate it and then she handed one to Kaiba.

He looked at her like he had never seen a cookie before. Her hands were stretched out and waiting for him to take it.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh just try it Kaiba, you know I'm not capable of poisoning anyone."

Seto looked down at the cookie and frowned.

"I can't eat it Mazaki" he said shaking his head.

"Why not!"

"It's pink"

There was a moment of silence and then Anzu bursted out laughing. Seto looked at her with an amused expression, never had he seen such creature get amused from such little things, and the sound of her laughter was so angelic, it was almost music to his ears.

'_At least she looks happier now'_

Anzu went back to her batch of cookies and gave him one with blue icing instead, eating the pink one herself.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do!" Anzu crossed her arms and stared at him, making sure he ate all of it.

Seto took a bite, and Anzu waited for his reaction.

He walked up to her until they were only inches apart. He put one of his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"Kaiba?" Anzu blushed.

Seto slid his hands off her cheek and showed her his palm.

"Flour" he said simply.

Anzu was still blushing. "Umm…thanks"

"So, umm…how is it?" she asked awkwardly

"Not bad, even for you" With that he walked passed her and up to his private office upstairs. He smirked as he heard profanity shouted at him.

* * *

Anzu tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't fall asleep, nor could she stop the tears pouring down her cheeks. It's 2am and she felt wide awake, and lonely. It has always been like this ever since she officially moved in with the Kaiba's. At night, she couldn't fall asleep, because once everything was silent and she was able to lie there in the dark undistracted, her thoughts would wander again. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see her parents, and she would remember that she has no family.

Wiping the tears off her face, she decided that she will walk around until she tire herself out. Anzu headed down the stairs in her pink fuzzy slippers and stopped in front of the fire place in the family room. On the fireplace were many pictures of Seto and Mokuba together. Some were taken in the house and some taken in different places in the world. Anzu noticed that some pictures were of when they were younger. Mokuba looked as cute as ever, smiling brightly in every photograph, whereas Seto frowned or had a straight face in all of them aside from the one's when they were younger.

Anzu smiled sadly to herself as she looked through all of the pictures. She wished she had a sibling, that way she won't feel so lonely. They pictures reminded her of her parents. They always loved to take family pictures and put them on the fireplace as well. When they go on trips together, they always took as many pictures as they possibly can. Without realizing, tears started to pour again.

'_Mom, Dad…where are you…I miss you…'_

"Mazaki"

Anzu jumped and snapped her head around quickly. "Oh Kaiba, you scared me!"

"What's wrong can't sleep?" he asked.

Anzu sat down on a large red chair behind her and looked down at her hands. "No, not really…how about you, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No I just completed the financial statement for this month" he replied. He looked down at her and noticed how miserable she looked.

"Is something the matter?"

Anzu looked up at him, and that's when he noticed her tears. _'She's been crying again…'_

"I was looking at all your pictures, and I guess it made me think of my parents…" she said softly. "I guess I just wish that I still have a family…"

Seto knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up. With his thumb he wiped away a tear that was cascading down her cheek.

"But you do have a family" he said. "You have us; we are your family now."

Anzu looked at him wide eyed. "Really Kaiba, you really consider me as part of your family?"

"You are living with us now, so you are part of our family."

Seto was caught off guard when Anzu suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She was crying freely now soaking his shirt, but this time it was tears of joy.

"Thank you so much"

Seto got over his initial shock and let a warm smile slip for a second. He too has wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds and rubbed circles on her back as for comfort. After that he pulled her away and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Stop thinking so much, you need to go get some rest now."

Anzu nodded and Seto lead her to her bedroom which was only a few rooms away from his own.

"Go ahead; I'll turn off the lights for you"

Anzu smiled and climbed into bed, bringing the covers up to her neck. _Is this really the Seto Kaiba I know?'_

"Goodnight Kaiba. Thanks for everything" With that, she fell instantly asleep

Seto looked at her sleeping figure smiling a little, and softly closed the door.

"Sweet dreams…Anzu"

**R&R**

* * *

_**Special thanks to:**_

Kyokoaurora

Rose-Dragonfire

Lindajrjt

Rangerette

Tatewaki2000

**_Thank you my darlings._**


	6. Chapter 5: Slow dance

**Chapter 5- Slow dance**

It was a Friday morning in the Kaiba manor, Anzu had woken up extra early to fix breakfast for the two brothers, and also because she couldn't sleep. She still wasn't adjusted to sleeping in a gigantic bed and waking up seeing a luxurious room.

Anzu was humming a tune to herself while flipping pancakes just as the CEO walked into the kitchen. Anzu looked at the clock above her. '_6:00am. Is he always this precise?'_

Seto quirked an eyebrow up at her; he did not expect her to be up this early wearing an apron and standing by the stove making breakfast nonetheless.

"You're up early" he stated.

Anzu smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I couldn't sleep, so since I was up, I thought I might as well make myself useful and make some breakfast"

Seto stared at her with his calculating gaze. "You don't have to do this you know, you are not a servant."

"I know…I just thought I'd make myself useful while I'm here."

Just before Seto had the chance to say anything, Mokuba came in while dragging his feet. He was rubbing his eyes that were half closed and he let out a yawn. '_How adorable!'_ Anzu thought, suppressing a squeal.

"Mornin' guys…" He mumbled.

"Good morning Mokuba, did you have a nice sleep?" She asked him sweetly, bending down to his level.

"Mmm hmm" he said while rubbing his tired eyes.

Mokuba sniffed the air and suddenly his eyes went wide. "PANCAKES!" he exclaimed. He ran over to the table and sat across from his brother.

Anzu and Seto looked at each other and Seto shrugged. "Don't look at me; I still don't understand where his bursts of energy come from."

Once finished making the pancakes, Anzu turned off the stove and placed them neatly stacked onto three plates. Opening the fridge, she proceeded to pour a glass of milk for Mokuba and herself one before setting the plate in front of the two brothers.

"Dig in!" she said clasping her hands together.

Mokuba had already begun stuffing his face, smearing his mouth with syrup. "This is good Anzu, thanks!"

Seto on the other hand was still sitting at the table reading the morning paper and sipping his black coffee.

"Kaiba, eat your food" Anzu said.

He lowered the paper down for a moment and quirked an eyebrow up. "Are you telling me what to do, Mazaki?"

"Oh would you just eat it, it's getting cold!"

Kaiba sighed and put his paper down. He picked up his knife and cut a small piece and examined it before putting it in his mouth.

Anzu rolled her eyes before beginning to eat her own.

"Not bad Mazaki, I'm surprised this doesn't taste like crap"

Anzu stomped on his foot hard under the table and huffed. She was fuming. "Ha Ha, very funny, bastard."

"Wench"

Anzu gasped.

"You did not just call me a –"

"I just did" he said cutting her off.

Kaiba smirked and looked at her with a challenging glimmer in his eyes. _'This is going to be fun' _he thought.

Anzu pulled at her hair and stomped out of the kitchen devising a plan in her head. She would have loved to continue with the ridiculous game of name calling, but Mokuba was in there, and he did not need to hear any profanity.

"Now why did you have to go and do that for, Seto?" Mokuba asked with a worried glance at the Kitchen door where Anzu had just stomped out of."

"C'mon kid, you are going to be late for class if you don't eat faster" he replied, completely ignoring his earlier question.

Seto glanced at his Rolex watch and cursed in his head. "Alright Mokuba, grab your backpack, I need to get to work."

"But Seto, why do you have to be on time?"

"Because if I don't, those morons will slack off. Someone's got to keep them in check" Seto replied grabbing his trench coat off from the hanger and out the door to his limo, Mokuba following close behind. The door shut behind them, leaving Anzu once again alone in the house with the maids and security.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Anzu droned out loud. There was nothing to do, and she didn't know her way around the mansion to look for anything to do. She tried talking to the maids, but they were so monotone and none of them had anything good to say.

She walked out onto the balcony in her room and leaned onto the rail. Beneath her was the garden, all of its many different variety of flower and roses were all in full bloom. In the middle was a little hut made of white marble. It looked a lot like an oversized bird cage. And on the other side were a fountain and a lone swing hanging off from a large tree branch.

Anzu decided to go down and stroll around the garden and waste time before the two Kaiba's come home. It was a nice day out anyhow.

Anzu opened up the garden gates and strolled down the path, occasionally kneeling down to smell flowers as she passed by them.

She walked over to the swing and sat down. She started swinging her legs forward, letting the gentle breeze mingle with her hair. A smile graced her face as she went higher and higher. She spotted the water fountain in front of her and slowed down. There was a statue of an angel in the centre holding a bowl above her head, that's where all the water was pouring out from. The angel was crafted to look like it was dancing on water.

Anzu stopped swinging, her smile disappearing.

'_Dance…'_

'_Julliard…'_

'_Failure…'_

Anzu still had her undying passion for dancing, but she was extremely scared to go back into it, afraid of failing again, afraid of letting everyone down.

She shook her head violently." No" she told herself.

"I have to stop thinking of the past; there is always a second chance. No point sitting in this house all day for the rest of my life"

'_But I'm so scared…'_

Anzu sighed and continued to conflict with herself in her head. She leaned her head onto the chains and gently rocked herself back and forth staring into the falling water, mesmerized by it.

* * *

Seto sat in his limo coming back from work. It was a long and tiring day, he had to yell at two of his employees because of messing up a computer program, and one of them had even "accidentally" downloaded a virus onto one of the main computers.

"Idiots"

The car stopped and Mokuba climbed in.

"Hey, big brother" he said giving him a lopsided smile,

"Hey kiddo, how did you do on your math test?" Seto asked as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Perfect as usual"

They enjoyed their ride home talking about their day and what they are going to do over the weekend, and before they know it, they were home.

"Anzu!" Mokuba called as he ran into the mansion. "We're home!"

"Where is she?" he asked himself as he looked around.

Seto strolled in and handed his trench coat to one of his maids to hang. "Where's Mazaki, Mokuba?"

"I don't know"

"She's probably in her room sleeping" Seto replied as they both started ascending up the grand staircase.

Mokuba ran up to her room and knocked twice. There were no answer, so he turned the knob and let himself in. "Anzu?" he called softly afraid she was sleeping, but he looked over to the bed and it was empty.

"Where can she be?"

Seto spotted her balcony door ajar and stepped outside. He looked down at the garden and spotted her on the swings, surrounded by the bed of flowers.

'_What a beautiful sight'_

Seto scolded himself. Where had that thought come from!

Wasting no time, he descended down the stairs and out the door to find that his garden gate was already opened. As to not make a sound, he stood a few feet away from her and studied her. She did not seem to notice he was there.

'_She looks sad'_

Seto noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. Her head was leaning against the chains and the wind pushed her back and forth a little bit on the swings.

'_Why is it that every time she's upset, I catch her on a swing?'_

Seto quietly walked up to her, as well as admiring the sight. Anzu looked so small and innocent on that swing. With the big, tall and old tree behind her and the entire area is covered in variety of flowers and different types of bushes and trees, short and tall. Anzu was shaded under the big tree and rays of sunshine seeped through shining down upon her making her seem almost angelic with the wind playing with her hair.

Seto stood in front of her, and still she did not notice him. He knelt down and put his hands on both the chains making the swinging stop. Anzu's head snapped up and looked down at him.

"Kaiba, you're home. I must have lost track of the time…" she trailed off.

Seto frowned at her, still kneeling in front of her.

"Something on your mind?"

Anzu looked into his eyes, for some strange reason it seemed that at this moment he was genuinely concerned about her.

"Just a little, nothing to worry about" she said waving him off.

"Do you want to share?"

Seto stood up and looked down at her, hands still on the chains, trapping her in place.

"Ummm…I just-"

"SETO, ANZU! I found you, I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Mokuba said, running through the garden's gate.

Anzu smiled at him, and opened up her arms as he went over and gave her a hug.

"Sorry Mokuba, I was admiring the garden and I suppose I just lost track of the time"

Seto looked at her strangely, knowing that wasn't the whole truth. But he let it slide.

"Go and get changed you two" Seto said. "I'm taking you both out for dinner."

Before the two had a chance to say anything, he had already begun walking back into the mansion, not before saying he'll be in his office and for them to be ready in 30 minutes.

* * *

Anzu had just gotten out of her quick shower and proceeded to dry her damp hair and get dressed.

"_What should I wear? Knowing Seto Kaiba, he will probably go to some fancy restaurant, so I would need to look decent"_

Finally she was able to pick out a simple black dress which hugged her body perfectly, showing off her curves in all the right places, but at the same time, it made her look very classy and sophisticated. It went down below her knees and she matched it off with a pair of black stiletto heels with a small red clutch purse. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun and she let some loose strands fall to circle her face.

Anzu applied a small amount of makeup and a little bit of eye shadow. She looked down at her watch and found that she still had about 10 minutes.

'_Time for a little payback prank' _she thought with a snicker.

* * *

Seto was finishing a little bit of work before it was time to go out for dinner. His fingers were typing rapidly on his laptop and his eyes skillfully scanning the screen with lighting speed. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" he drawled.

The door to his office opened, revealing Anzu. She looked stunning; he almost couldn't keep his eyes off her until he noticed that she was holding a mug of coffee.

"You look…nice" he said, trying to be polite.

Anzu blushed. "Thank you"

"I thought you might have been still working, have some coffee, you look like you need it" She said a little too sweetly.

"Thanks…" He said slowly while glancing down into the black coffee suspiciously. But at this moment it didn't matter, because he really needed some coffee. He raised the cup and tipped in his mouth, taking a long sip. Almost instantly he spat it out.

Anzu couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and broke down into a fit of giggles. She had put salt into his black coffee, making him think that she was only bringing him coffee out of the goodness in her heart.

Seto glared at her. "Very mature, Mazaki".

Anzu had a huge smile on her face and nodded her head rapidly. "That's for calling me a wench this morning Kaiba."

"You didn't have to poison me!"

"Oh please, Kaiba, it's just a little salt…or is the infamous Seto Kaiba afraid of a little salt?" she smirked and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, wiggling a finger at him.

"I Seto Kaiba is afraid of nothing" he replied hotly.

Anzu rolled her eyes and walked out of his office. "Okay we're even now, hurry up and get ready, I'm hungry!"

Seto sat there bewildered. Who said that he wants to be even? This girl dares to make a fool out of him? She clearly does not know who she's dealing with."

'_She has spirit, I like that'_

* * *

"Where are we going Seto?" Mokuba asked for the umpteenth time as they were in the limo.

"We're almost there Mokuba, be patient and you'll see." Kaiba replied.

They arrived in the next 10 minutes and Anzu gasped at the beauty of the place. It was a stunning little Italian restaurant with a gorgeous patio surrounded by flowers and they had a little band in the corner.

"Reservations for Seto Kaiba"

"Yes, right this way Mr. Kaiba" A young waiter said as he lead them to their designated seats. They sat on a lovely spot on the side outside in the patio. They had a good view of the band and were very close to the mini dance floor.

Dinner went by in mostly silence; however it wasn't awkward silence; it was the comfortable sort where each party was relaxed, just listening to the music that's being played by the band.

After dinner, the band starting to play something with a faster tempo. More and more people were starting to gather onto the dance floor to have some fun.

"C'mon Anzu, let's go dance!" Mokuba exclaimed as he dragged Anzu out onto the dance floor. At first she felt uncomfortable but gotten used to it after a few moments of hesitation. Mokuba was moving around like a crazy child having the time of his life, while Anzu was flawlessly moving with the beat, swaying her hips and moving her arms as necessary.

Seto sat at the table, watching them in amusement. He was glad he brought them here, with a live band and a dance floor. He of course was not going to dance; Kaiba does not mingle in that sort of fashion.

Mokuba ran over to him and grabbed one of his hands. "Come Seto, this is so fun!"

"No, Mokuba" Seto said. "You know I don't dance"

"Nonsense!" Anzu said suddenly by his side, taking his other hand with Mokuba, and together they both dragged him up and pulled him towards the dance floor. Kaiba was too focused on Anzu's hand on his to fight back. It was a strange feeling, but at the same time, he sort of liked it. He sighed and reluctantly followed them to the dance floor.

They finally let go once they were in the center of the dance floor. He started walking back towards their table but stopped when the music changed into a much slower rhythm. There was even a women singing now, it was a very slow song, meant for people to slow dance.

Anzu was just about to walk back to their table as well but Mokuba, being the mischievous kid that he was, pushed them together into a very crowded spot where there was no escape, and ran away.

Anzu blushed and looked at her feet. "Umm…I suppose we should dance than?"

"Might as well"

Seto held her right hand with a tingling feeling going up his arm and he snaked his other arm around her waist. Anzu's left hand was on his right shoulder, and she was careful not to lean too close to his chest. Together, slightly awkward, they started to move slowly with the song.

"Hey Kaiba, thanks f-"

"Seto"

"What?"

"Call me Seto"

Anzu looked up at him. His face was so close; his blue eyes were so piercing.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Call me Anzu than, please"

He nodded.

"Thanks Seto, for bringing me here and for the wonderful dinner" she said sincerely.

"It was nothing."

* * *

The ride back to the mansion was silent. Mokuba was fast on Anzu's lap, and Seto occupied his time starring out the window.

When they reached home, Seto took Mokuba from Anzu and carried him up the stairs and tucked him into bed.

Anzu rolled around in her bed for an hour before she gave up. She was just not sleepy at all. She put on her pink fuzzy slippers and quietly slipped out of her room and down into the T.V room. Making herself comfortable on the big leather coach, she turned on the TV and put the volume on low. Anzu stared at the screen for half an hour with a bored expression watching an old movie.

"Anzu"

Anzu snapped her head around, surprised.

"K-Seto?" she asked.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep" she replied.

He nodded.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Must be that horrible coffee you handed me earlier today" he smirked at her as she turned red. Anzu playfully slapped him on the arm and turned her attention back on the television.

"Anything good on?" he asked.

"Just watching an old movie"

Anzu placed the remote onto the marble table in front of them and tuned around to face him with her legs crossed.

"Can I ask you something Seto?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think…I should…umm…dance again…and take lessons to re-apply to…umm…Julliard…?"

Seto turned around to face her completely.

"Anzu" Her name felt strange rolling off his tongue, but it didn't bother him.

"Dancing is obviously something you are good at doing, I would say don't waste this talent of yours and go for it again."

Anzu blinked. _'Am I imagining things or did Seto Kaiba just give me a compliment?'_

"You really think I could do it? I'm so scared of failing again…" she admitted.

"Don't be afraid. Fear only holds you back from becoming the best"

Anzu thought about what he said for a moment and smiled up at him. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze as a thank you. Seto seemed to have understood her gesture but was also surprised. That was the second time he felt her hand.

"Hey Seto…would you like to finish watching this movie with me?"

He nodded.

Not too long after, they both fell sound asleep on the sofa with each other, with Anzu unconsciously laying her head on Seto's shoulder.

**R+R**

* * *

**Kyokoaurora**

**Rangerette**

**R0gue lebeau**

**Lindajrjt**

**xXxQaudrusxXx**

**Rose-Dragonfire**

Thanks a bunch for the support guys :) Love ya!


	7. Chapter 6: Kaiba Land

**Chapter 6- Kaiba Land**

Seto stirred in his sleep, and groggily opened his eyes to the sound of cartoons. Anzu and Seto fell asleep with the TV on the previous night, and now, it was playing morning cartoons. Seto tried to move but felt a weight on his right shoulder that was holding him down. He rubbed his eyes and looked over and found Anzu peacefully sleeping on him.

'_How did that happen?'_

He continued to watch her sleep, not having the heart to wake her up yet. She looked too peaceful.

After about five minutes, he felt her begin to stir and mumble incoherent words. She lifted her head and rubbed her sore neck and stiffed out a yawn. Seto watched her amused. She proceeded to rubbing her eyes and stood up to stretch her limbs.

"Where am I" she asked herself while looking around.

Her eyes landed on the blue eyed CEO with an amused smirk on his face.

"S-Seto?"

"Mornin'" he replied.

Anzu looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room. She racked her brain to get all the sleepiness out and to figure out what happened last night.

'_Oh right, Seto and I were watching a movie…I guess we fell asleep'_

Seto suddenly heard a crash from across the room. He looked over and found Mokuba picking up a chair that he knocked over; in his hand was a digital camera, and it looks like he's trying to keep his laughter in.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Mokuba, what are you up to?"

"Umm…nothing?"

Seto started advancing towards him as Mokuba stepped backwards until he hit the wall. Anzu looked on confused.

"What's in your hands?"

"My camera" Mokuba replied while looking back and forth for an escape route.

"And what are you doing with a camera in your hands this early in the morning?"

"Uhhh…"

Seto smirked. "You know the consequences of not telling me don't you?"

At that moment, he darted to his left and ran for his life. "Catch me if you can big brother!"

"Drat, he got away!" With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Seto chased after his little brother in the direction he ran off to.

"Seto wait up!" Anzu cried, running as well, trying to catch up to him.

Mokuba was no match for Seto's long legs, and was soon tackled onto the floor. Seto began mercilessly tickling him, and smirked as he squirmed.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing?"

"NEVER!" Mokuba yelled while laughing.

Anzu was laughing at the scene. She has never seen this side of Kaiba before and she was beginning to like it.

'_So he's not the king of popsicles after all'_

"One more chance Mokuba" Seto said

"OKAY OKAY you win! Just STOP" Seto stopped and Mokuba rolled away from him trying to catch his breath while still slightly laughing.

"You two sleep like a rock!" he exclaimed. "I was watching you two sleep and decided to take some pictures to use as blackmail" Mokuba quickly covered his mouth and scrambled backwards until he hit a wall.

Seto frowned.

"Mokuba…give me the pictures now…or else…" He started advancing towards him, ready to tickle him again. That was until Anzu snatched the camera from his hands behind his back unexpectedly.

"Hey Anzu, that's not fair!"

Seto and Anzu smirked and started scrolling through the pictures. Anzu was blushing intensely and Seto's frown grew deeper.

Mokuba took a bunch of pictures of them sleeping. Anzu's head was on his shoulder and Seto's head was on top of hers, whereas his arm looks like it's wrapped around her shoulders.

"Umm…I'm going to go wash up" Anzu said while still blushing. She just wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

Mokuba reached out to try to take his camera back away from Seto but he was too fast, and too tall and it was simply out of his reach.

"Nice try kiddo" Seto grinned. "Better luck next time?"

He took the memory stick out and gave the camera back to Mokuba. Who threw a small fit and pouted at him. Seto laughed and walked upstairs into his office.

He put the memory stick into his computer and looked at the pictures again. They were surprisingly quite nice. He put in some photo paper into his printer and printed them out.

'_What am I doing?' _he asked himself.

'_Why am I even keeping these pictures?'_

He looked at the pictures again and stuffed them in his drawer, not having the heart to throw them in the garbage can.

'_It's simply a nice picture. I DO NOT like her that way' _he assured himself.

* * *

It was a Saturday, Mokuba and Anzu decided to go around the city while Seto went to work. She took him to the local park and they had a nice little picnic. They went over to the pond and fed the ducks bread crumbs. Mokuba had a bright smile on his face and it looks like he's enjoying himself very much. She taught him how to skip rocks and giggled when he would try and it made a loud splash, resorting to a cute little pout. But, being a Kaiba, he was a quick learner and got the hang of it quickly.

"Where do you want to go next Mokuba?"

Mokuba thought for a moment, putting his fingers on his hairless chin. "I know! Let's go to Kaiba Land!"

"That sounds like a good idea, I've only been there once, and that was back in the time where your brother was holding that tournament. I didn't even get a good look at it."

"Alright let's go!" Mokuba grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the amusement park, which wasn't too far from where they were.

* * *

"Whoa" Anzu looked up amazed in front of the entrance. "Your brother really is something Mokuba…how many Kaiba Lands did you say he has around the world?"

"Twelve!" Mokuba exclaimed proudly.

"Is it just me, or did this place get bigger?" Anzu asked him. Even from the gate the place looks gigantic. The gates were of two blue eyes white dragons, and within the gate, the same fountain with the dragon still stood. However, it looked as if there were more space; there were rides among rides as far as her eyes can see.

"Yup, Seto made it bigger. He said he wanted the one here in Domino, to be the largest one in the world."

Anzu only manage to nod dumbly.

"Good afternoon, Mokuba sir" a guard nearby greeted.

"Hi, Charles. I'm just here with a friend of mine." Mokuba said.

"Good afternoon miss"

Anzu slightly bowed and greeted Charles.

"Have a good time today, you two" They were let in the gates, passed the never ending lineup.

Anzu looked on in awe. "So what do you want to go on?"

"Everything!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Anzu laughed and was dragged off to their first ride.

Several hours later, they got tired and decided to sit down for some ice cream.

"Thanks for taking me here, Mokuba; I don't think I've had so much fun in a long time."

Just as Mokuba was about to say something, he spotted a figure he recognized not too far from them.

"SETO, over here!"

Anzu whirled around in her seat and looked over to where Mokuba was yelling at. Indeed, their stood the Great Popsicle.

Seto looked over from the sound of someone calling him. He spotted his little brother and Anzu sitting together at a table eating ice cream.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked as he walked over to them, with Roland following behind him. Seto lifted a hand and he left.

"Hi Seto, Mokuba and I were just visiting your amusement park, it looks really nice!" Anzu said, still excited.

"I see"

"So what are you doing here Seto? Aren't you supposed to be at Kaiba Corp.?" Mokuba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was, but some idiot called me and said there as a problem with one of the rides, and it just so happens that they couldn't fix it, so here I am."

"Is everything alright now?" Anzu asked with concern.

"Of course everything's alright, Anzu. My big brother can fix anything!"

"Oh right, I almost forgot, he's like a robot" Anzu chuckled to herself, earning a glare from Seto.

"Now that you're here Seto, let's go on the Ultimate dragon ride!" Mokuba got up and dragged the two towards the ride.

"I'm not going" Anzu said.

"Why, it's fun!" Mokuba exclaimed.

The Ultimate Dragon ride is a rollercoaster that is designed to shape like two dragons intertwined with each other and it consisted of four loops, and six twists. It was the tallest ride, and the most well known ride in Kaiba Land, not to mention that it was located right in the centre of the amusement park.

"What are you scared?" Seto coaxed.

"Yes I am!" Anzu exclaimed. "Do you not see the size of that thing?"

The Kaiba brother's chuckled and had a glimmer in their eyes. Without warning, Seto flung Anzu over his shoulder and carried her over to the ride. Anzu screamed and pounded on his back, but it didn't faze him one bit.

"You put me down this instant Seto Kaiba if you know what's good for you!"

"Or you'll do what?" He challenged.

"Seto, put me down now!" she wailed.

Mokuba followed behind laughing.

"Mokuba, help me!" Anzu pleaded.

Mokuba looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll like it!"

They neared the ride and they were able to skip the long lineup and hop onto the next available compartment. Anzu was yelling nonstop now, and the pounding on Seto's back got harder.

"If you're done tickling my back, we can get this over with sooner." Seto said with an amused look.

He threw her in the front compartment just to make her experience a little more frightful and a little more intense. Just as she was about to jump out, Seto pushed her back down onto her seat and secured all the safety devices and the seat belts. Seto sat beside her just to make sure she won't harm herself trying to escape and Mokuba sat behind them laughing with excitement.

"NO let me out! Let me out! I don't want to go on this ride!" Anzu was getting hysterical and was squirming and trying to get out. Seto strapped himself in place and kept a firm grip on her wrists so she won't unbuckle herself.

"Relax; I won't let anything happen to you." He said.

She seemed to relax a little at the comfort in his tone, but just as her mind registered what he said to her, her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I'm going to kill you once we get off Seto!"

Seto was going to say something to that but the ride started to move up and Anzu had already begun screaming.

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Seto asked as he held his hand out for her to take.

The ride lasted four minutes and as they were going down a slope, Anzu grabbed onto Seto's arm for dear life, but his shock came to a pause when he felt his stomach being ripped out as they went down the deep slope at a very fast pace. He even had cameras hooked up on this ride just so people can buy their pictures of them with ridiculous expressions.

Anzu gladly took Seto's hand and he pulled her out of her seat. "I'm alive!" she cried.

Seto rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

"That was the most frightening ride I've ever been on!" she playfully hit him on his arm and pouted.

'_That's cute'_

Seto mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts.

"Well do you regret it?" he asked.

Anzu blinked. "Well…no…but still, it wasn't very nice how you forced me on the ride."

Mokuba came up beside them. "Wasn't that great guys? I'll never get tired of that ride!"

"Mokuba! You betrayed me!"

"Oh come on Anzu, you know you enjoyed it" he said.

"Humph"

Mokuba dragged Anzu and Seto over to the picture booth to purchase their pictures from the ride. Mokuba had a big smile on his face and his arms were high up in the air. Anzu looked frightened; her eyes were shut tight and she had a death grip on Seto's arm. Seto was looking down at his arm with a stunned look on his face. Overall it was a funny picture and they bought a copy of it.

"We should start heading home now" Mokuba stated looking at his watch.

"Alright, I just have to go back to Kaiba Corp. for a second to grab my briefcase from my office." Seto said.

The three started walking toward the exit, the building wasn't very far so they decided to just walk over instead of calling the limo. As they were walking, a game booth caught Anzu's eye. Actually she was more glancing at a giant size stuffed unicorn that they had for one of their bigger prizes. Seto noticed this and walked over to the booth.

"Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"Just wait."

Anzu and Mokuba glanced at each other, confused, but followed nonetheless. It was a throwing game. You are given five balls and you need to knock down all of the 20 cans and 20 bottles to win. It was actually harder than it looked because they were heavy and they were apart. Within minutes, Seto won with three balls to spare. He grabbed the giant unicorn and threw it over to Anzu. She caught it and looked up at Seto.

"Seto…what's this for?"

"I saw you eyeing it" he said.

Anzu blushed and hugged her new plushie. "Thank you, Seto"

"Let's get going"

Mokuba snickered.

* * *

Seto told Roland to park the limo at the front, saying that they wouldn't take very long. The three of them stood inside the elevator silently all the way up to the highest floor. Anzu had never been in Kaiba Corp. before, much less been inside his office. She was excited to find out what it looked like. Kaiba walked over to the double oak doors and slid his card into the key slot. It beeped and the doors opened.

Anzu gasped. His office was ginormous. It looked like a living room almost. There were leather sofas and a large coffee table. In the corner was a large glass case filled with trophies, rare cards and very expensive wine. There were various exotic plants in the room and at the other end, was another door leading to his office. It was big as well. A large desk with a computer and various files and a big black leather chair. Behind it all was a giant window, the size of the wall and it was a perfect view of Domino City.

"This is beautiful" Anzu said in awe.

Seto heard her, but chose not to comment on anything. He told them to sit down while he went to grab his briefcase.

They heard some commotion outside the office, for the door wasn't closed. It sounded like two people were arguing, which is a gutsy move, seeing as they were on Kaiba's floor. And everyone knows that Seto Kaiba does not tolerate any kind of nonsense and will not hesitate to fire anyone. The noise was getting louder and louder until it reached this room. A man came storming in with a yelling female after him.

"You can't come in here sir!" The female cried, which was Seto's secretary.

"I need to speak with Mr. Kaiba, it's very important." The man replied.

"You can't do that sir, you don't have an appointment."

Seto suddenly came out of his office with an angry look on his face.

"Mika, what is going on here?"

"Mr. Kaiba sir, this man said he wanted to see you and he barged right in, I couldn't stop him!" She said.

Seto looked over to the man, and his features grew darker. "Mika, leave us." She did what she was told and left the room.

"Roy Johnson"

Johnson smirked. "Glad you remember who I am Mr. Kaiba"

"What are you doing here Johnson?" he asked annoyed.

"Remember the proposition I made for you? I would like you to reconsider; I'm telling you Mr. Kaiba, merging with my company will get you far."

Seto growled. "I don't have time for this Johnson, I've already told you, I will not merge with your pathetic excuse for a company."

He ignored him and looked around the room. His eyes landing on Anzu, who was standing next to Seto and Mokuba.

"I see you have company, and who might this fine young lady be Mr. Kaiba?" he asked him, his eyes still focused on Anzu. He looked her up and down and licked his lips.

Anzu shuddered.

Beside her, Seto growled in anger and lightly pushed Anzu back to stand in front of her. He saw the look he gave her and didn't like it one bit.

"Leave now Johnson, don't make me call security."

"Hey relax Mr. Kaiba. I was simply asking who this beautiful lady you have with you." He made a move to approach her from behind him.

Seto felt Anzu grip his shirt from behind and told her to stay behind him and not move.

"Leave her out of this Johnson." Seto seethed. "I will not ask you again. Leave now, or I will call security." He only kept eyeing her. "She's important to you isn't she?"

"Leave my family the hell alone!" Anzu was surprised. Somehow she felt so happy when he said that. Seto was surprised inside as well, he didn't know what possessed him to say that, but at this moment he felt he needed to protect her.

Johnson did not move at all. This was greatly irritating Seto. "I will not leave until you merge your company with me."

"Don't be stupid, I already told you I will not merge with your company, and I don't plan to change my mind."

He was getting on Seto's last nerve. The guy was too irritating. "That's enough!" Seto exclaimed.

"Mokuba, call security up here, get him out of my sight."

"Already did, big brother." He said, putting his cell phone back in his pockets. Mokuba was a fast thinker.

Within minutes, security was up and dragging a struggling Johnson out of the room.

"You'll see me again Kaiba! This isn't the last of me!" Before he was out of site, he gave Anzu a wink. She shuddered again.

"Disgusting" Seto said.

"Glad that's over with" Mokuba said.

Anzu let go of Seto's shirt and he turned around to face her. His expression was less tense than it was before and he looked down at her with a strange look in his eyes.

'_Is that…concern…for me?' _she asked herself.

"Anzu, if that man ever come near you or look at you the way he did today again, tell me and I'll get rid of him. Understood?" he said. It wasn't a question, more like a command.

Anzu just nodded, still stunned by what happened.

"Seto who was he?" Mokuba asked.

"No one important."

* * *

The ride home was silent. Seto was angry, and no one wanted to make him angrier by talking, so they sat in silence. Once they reached home, Seto went straight into his office, leaving Anzu and Mokuba at the front hall.

"Mokuba, are things always that intense at Kaiba Corp.?" she asked.

"Sometimes, Anzu. I really haven't seen that Roy Johnson before, but he looks like the type to cause a lot of trouble."

"Tell me about it…" She said more to herself.

She walked towards her room and laid down on her bed thinking about her day.

'_Poor Seto' _she thought. _'Have to deal with so much.'_

Then she thought of Roy Johnson and shivered as she remembered those looks he gave her. Something tells her that he was a dangerous man and this won't be the last time they are going to hear from him.

She let out a sigh, and rolled over, hugging her new unicorn.

She was worried for Seto.

**R+R**

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed my story. Reviews make my day ) I know my story is kind of dragging on, but I assure you that some interesting stuff will happen soon. Hope you keep reading )

**Kyokoaurora**

**r0gue lebeau**

**xXxQaudrusxXx**

**ayame11midori**

**Senta125**

**Ash (petalpixie)**

**lindajrjt**

Love you guys


	8. Chapter 7: Foreign Emotions

**Chapter 7- Foreign emotions**

"Where is it?"

Anzu looked down at the directions she had printed out from the internet. For the past few days, she had been trying to look for a suitable dance studio where she can perfect her skills. She had already agreed to herself that she will try again for Julliard when she is ready, and she didn't want to fail again so she's fired up to get more practice from the best dance school there is. She woke up this morning and left a note for the two Kaiba brothers before she left the mansion. She didn't feel like getting a ride today from the chauffer so she decided to take the good old fashion bus transit. The place she is looking for is called "Madame Susanna".

"I know it's here somewhere" she said to herself.

Anzu walked for another 10 minutes and turned another corner before she found it. It was an elegantly built white building with a grand fountain on the outside. Above the entrance, in bright gold letter's read "Madame Susanna". Staring up in awe, Anzu stuffed her directions back into her purse and stepped inside. Walking around for a few minutes, she came across a set of windows. She peered through and her eyes widened in amazement. Girls of all ages were inside dancing, Madame Susanna at the front instructing them. It all seemed so familiar; the sight of it all was so intriguing and so tempting that Anzu's fingers and feet were nearly twitching, just anxious to get started.

She waited until that session was over, so she can talk to Susanna alone. Half an hour later, the girls were all gathering their stuff and heading out the door. Just as the last student stepped out, Anzu made her way inside towards the instructor.

"Umm Madame?"

Susanna turned around and was met with cerulean eyes. "Ah, bonjour my dear, 'ow can I 'elp you?"

Anzu detected a very heavy French accent and smiled. The women was beautiful, she looked to be in her early thirties. She was very slim, but shorter than Anzu. Her golden hair was tied up into a loose bun and she had very friendly emerald eyes.

"Bonjour Madame, I was interested in taking some lessons with you."

"Very good" She replied happily. "I am always 'appy to receive new students who 'as passion for dancing like myself."

Anzu told her about her past experiences with other school's and told her that recently she had not past the test at Julliard, so that's why she is here. Anzu's voice hitched up a little when she mentioned Julliard, and Madame noted that.

"Don't let one failure bring you down my dear, I can see you are very passionate and you 'ave great potential."

Anzu smiled at her words, the way she said it was very comforting to her. "You really mean it?"

"I never say what I don't mean dear"

* * *

Seto came home from work after picking up Mokuba from school. They were not greeted by Anzu like they usually were and Seto frowned. He suspected she went out since Mokuba was screaming her name and no one was answering. He stepped into the foyer and saw a little note on the grand vase. He picked it up and read it.

_Seto,_

_I went out to look for dance classes, I'll be home soon._

_Anzu_

"Well, that is certainly irritatingly vague" He said to himself as he threw the note aside to a nearby garbage bin.

He glanced at his watch, it was now half past 4, and he figured he should tell one of his chiefs to start preparing dinner.

Seto walked up the grand staircase towards his private office. As he passed the game room, he peered inside to see Mokuba already going at it with his shooting games.

He rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, homework before games." He called in.

He waited for a reply but got none. Sighing, he stepped inside and stood in front of him and the large television.

"Mokuba" he said sternly.

"Okay okay, just let me finish killing this big creep and then I'll- Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Just as Mokuba was 200 points from beating Seto's high score, he lost.

Seto smirked.

"Homework now, Mokuba" he said pointing to the door.

"Oh alright" Glumly he walked to his room with his head down. Seto shook his head and headed towards his office.

Turning on his laptop, the first thing he did was check his stocks. Satisfied, he opened another program. He was preparing to design a newer version of the dual disk and he has all the details ready, all he has to do is program it. However, Seto found that he could not concentrate on his work; his mind keeps drifting to a certain brunette with stunning cerulean eyes.

'_Why am I thinking about her?'_

Ever since she had started living with him, his whole perspective of her has changed drastically. He saw her as more than just 'Yugi's cheerleader', but a young woman with outstanding beauty, amazing talent, a never-give-up attitude, and a big heart. She intrigued him, enough to distract him from his work. He doesn't know what this feeling is, having never felt such sensations before, yet he finds that he neither likes it, nor dislikes it.

Maybe it's the fact that a female is living in his house who isn't afraid to talk to him is making him feel this way, but deep down, he knows there's more to it than just that. Seto doesn't want to believe it, but he cares about Anzu, perhaps more than he let himself to believe. He feels the need to protect her, and shelter her from any harm that comes her way. He also feels the need to mend that broken heart of hers, and watch her eyes sparkle again.

When she is upset, he cannot help but to feel the need to do anything just to get her to smile again. He likes her smile, it seemed to brighten up the room whenever she smiles, and sometimes it can diminish his cold exteriors without him knowing. Ever since she moved in, there seemed to be more laughter in the house and overall, it just feels warmer and more like a family. Mokuba lacks a mother figure, and with her around, he seemed so much happier, She seems to be doing a great job taking care of Mokuba when he isn't around, and she shows genuine concern for him, and when he looks into her eyes, he knows she cares for him the same way as well.

There is just something about her that allows him to fully trust her. He couldn't figure it out and it was getting him frustrated. He thought back to the time when he found her at the park, she was in deep sorrow, and he watched her cry. Usually he didn't care, a times, he even felt proud to put someone in tears, but watching her breakdown that week did something to him. When he saw those tears, he felt his heart tightened. When he saw the light gone from her eyes, he was angered; angry that something had taken away her spark, but determined to put it back.

'_What are these feelings?'_

Seto Kaiba is the last person anyone wants to go to, to ask about feelings. The king of popsicles himself was known to not have any feelings. However, day by day with her around, he could feel his walls crumbling. Never had anyone ever made him feel this way, and because of that, he is deeply enthralled.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said.

A maid walked in and informed him that dinner was ready. With that she left the room and closed the door to inform the smaller Kaiba. Seto glanced at his watch and his eyes widened.

'_I've been thinking about her for the past two hours?!'_

He scowled at his computer screen because he realized that he's gotten nothing done, and he was angry at himself by letting a female distract him for so long.

He stepped into the kitchen and Mokuba was already sitting at the table waiting for him. Seto looked around for someone.

"Anzu still isn't back yet?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Should we wait for her big brother?"

Seto thought for a second. "No, I don't know when she's going to come home, eat your dinner and I'll tell the chief to leave hers in the warmer."

Mokuba nodded and began to scoff down his food. Seto raised his eyebrow at his little brother and began eating his own in a more polite manner, at the same time; he unconsciously kept checking his watch.

* * *

Two hours later, Seto was pacing. Its 8 o'clock and Anzu still wasn't home yet. Not that she wasn't allowed to go out, but she left early in the morning to look for a dance class, and surely it wouldn't take this long. Being the overly protective person that he is, it bothers him that he doesn't know where she is. He called her cell phone several times, only to find it ringing in her bedroom. He growled at her forgetfulness and began dialing the number of his chauffer.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba? Do you wish to go somewhere?"

"Roland, do you know where Anzu is?" Seto asked keeping his voice calm.

"No sir, I do not."

Seto glared at the phone "What do you mean you don't know, didn't you drive her today?"

"Pardon me Mr. Kaiba, but she insisted that she'd like to take the bus."

"And you let her?!" Seto yelled through the receiver. He hung up on him before Roland got a chance to say anything.

He began pacing gain. "Now where in Domino teaches dance?" he asked himself. He grew frustrated and slammed his fist on his desk. "Oh how would I know, I don't dance!"

He went into her room and noticed her computer was still on, turning on the monitor a smile grew on his face. There on the screen was the name and address of the place she was going today. He quickly printed it out and told Mokuba that he was going out for a few.

He grabbed his trench coat and his car keys and headed to his garage. Seto has a total of six cars and two motorcycles just for himself, and tonight he chose to drive his extremely sexy red Porsche.

* * *

Anzu was talking to Madame Susanna non stop, she has asked Anzu to show her a few dance routines of her own just so she knows where she should start teaching. After a few of Anzu's very own dance routine's Susanna was left smiling and clapping. And Anzu was blushing non stop, happy to have impressed a well known instructor.

Anzu had gone out to buy new dance wear and dancing shoes and gone back, being allowed to join an advanced class. Being the star that she was, she had managed to outshine almost all of the students in that class and leaving Madame Susanna flabbergasted.

"My dear, you dance so skillfully and gracefully, I am astounded that Julliard did not accept such a talented student such as yourself!"

"Just a few little touch ups and you'll 'ave them begging for you to go back to them." She added.

After being allowed to join in another two hour session in the advance class, she stayed to watch the other students dance. Time for her was forgotten, and the only thing in front of her at the moment was dancing. It was 7 o'clock and the building was closing. Madame Susanna offered her to have a cup of coffee with her before going home. Anzu happily agreed.

They both found that it was very easy to talk to each other and had a lot in common. They quickly bonded and Anzu felt that Susanna was like an older sister she never had. She told her about life in New York, and even about the death of her parents. Her voice has hitched up at that point; Susanna has given her a comforting hand and leaned in to give her a much deserved hug. She too has lost loved ones, she told Anzu. She has lost her daughter at three years old due to a sickness and they were able to confide in each other. She told her how she got through her depression and told Anzu to be strong. Amazed at how easily it was for them to talk to each other, Anzu wrote on a slip of paper her number and Susanna did the same. Looking at the clock it read 8 o'clock and Anzu gasped.

"Oh my goodness, I am so late going home" she exclaimed.

Susanna smiled. "Time sure flies when you're 'aving fun, yes?"

Anzu nodded, gave her a hug and bid her farewell as she headed to the bus stop.

* * *

Seto arrived at the white building and parked his car. He walked up to the front to find it locked. He looked at the hours of operation at the side and frowned.

'_This place closed an hour ago, where can she be?'_

Seto was getting worried, and he had never been worried about anyone else other than Mokuba. It was a strange feeling that he had yet to figure out. He hopped back into his car and drove off to search around the neighborhood.

* * *

Anzu sat at the bus stop feeling extremely tired.

"I hope Seto is not mad at me for coming home late"

'_Maybe I should call Roland to come pick me up'_ Anzu reached into her purse and began searching for her phone. She frowned when she remembered she forgot to bring it with her this morning.

'_Stupid me, I forget my phone when I really need it'_

'_I didn't even call home, they must be worried…'_

There was a phone booth right beside her but she didn't remember Roland's number by heart. She opened the phone book hanging on the phone to look for the number for the Kaiba mansion, but then she remembered that the mansion isn't listed in the local phonebooks.

"Shame on me for not memorizing that number too!" She yelled at herself.

She sighed when the bus pulled up beside her. _'Might as well'_.

The bus ride was silent, there was only three people left on the bus. Anzu sat on the very front and there was a man at the back and another woman whose about to get off.

Anzu was starting to get nervous because the man sitting at the back just winked at her. It was getting really dark out and she was afraid to walk alone.

A few minutes later, it was her stop, and she got off and thanked the bus driver. But then froze when the man got off as well from the back. She started walking down the path at a very fast pace afraid to look back, but as she walked faster, she could hear foot steps behind her going faster as well.

Anzu frantically looked around but there was no one else in the streets besides her and that creepy man behind her. All of a sudden, the man following her began chuckling, and with that, Anzu began to run.

The man chased after her and finally tackled her to the floor of a very dark area.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

The man licked his lips. "Best keep your voice down girly if you don't want to get hurt."

Anzu froze in fear. _'No, this is not happening to me!'_

"What do you want from me" she asked while shaking uncontrollably. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still in her dancing attire. Which consisted of a short skirt and a thin sleeveless top. _'Why didn't I change?'_ She scolded herself.

"All I want is a good time" he said.

Anzu was disgusted, and even more so when he licked her cheek and began kissing her neck.

"STOP IT!" she cried, trying to push him off, but he was too heavy.

He slapped her when she clawed him. "Shut up bitch!" Anzu was crying out of fear now, and her eyes widened when he slipped his hand under her shirt and started feeling up and down her torso. She watched as he unbuttoned his pants with one hand, the other holding her down, and then he moved to go under her skirt. With her last ounce of courage, she kneed him in the crotch. Hard.

She climbed out from under him and watched him squirm and groan in pain. "You little bitch!" he yelled. Anzu took off one of her black heel and whacked him over the head a few times until he screamed. After that she ran as fast as she could down the streets screaming, knowing that he will get up any second and start chasing her.

Anzu was out of breath but she kept running and looking back while grabbing onto her bruised cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of all her tears and then suddenly she ran into something hard. Or rather someone's chest.

"Anzu!" Seto exclaimed. He caught her by her shoulders and looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Seto, it's you!" Never in her life was she so happy to see Seto Kaiba, and was that concern in his voice just now? There was no time to think about that, while there was a rapist at her heel.

She quickly ran behind Seto and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Seto looked at her confused.

"There you are girly, I finally found you" Said the man, he stopped in front of the two and tried to catch his breath.

Tears were coming down from Anzu's eyes and Seto was growing very concerned. He looked at the man and back at Anzu.

"Anzu, who is he?"

Anzu choked on a sob and tightened her grip on his shirt. He noticed what she was wearing and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "He..he..he tried to rape me!"

"What?" Seto's eyes widened, and in a split second, his focus was on the man in front of him. He narrowed his eyes into dangerous little slits and Anzu could have sworn she heard him growl.

"Stop hiding you little bitch, this punk can't protect-

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, for Seto punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. He lifted him up by the collar and slammed him to the wall.

"H-heey let go man…" he whimpered.

Seto was face to face with him, and glared fiercely.

"If you as so much as to put your filthy hands on her again, I will personally rearrange your face." He threatened, shaking him.

"And Seto Kaiba does not make empty threats."

The man made more whimpering sounds and painfully nodded his head in his grasp. Seto lifted him higher and punched him in the stomach three times before he threw him onto the hard cement.

He flipped out his cell phone and called the cops.

"I have captured a rapist, he's here at West Creek Road, when you see an unconscious man, that would be him" With that he hung up. He did not want to wait until the cops arrive; his main focus now was getting Anzu home.

Anzu was on the floor hugging his trench coat very close to her body, occasionally tiny sobs escaping her throat. Seto bent down and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, with concern in his eyes.

Anzu shakingly nodded. "I want to go home"

Seto agreed. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. The ride was filled with awkward silence. Anzu gripped onto Seto's right arm for dear life, forcing him to drive with his left hand only. Not that it bothered him, in other cases, he might have even found it amusing, the way she was grabbing onto his arm. But now was not the time.

When they got back to the mansion, it was already 10 o'clock. Mokuba was already asleep, Seto figured that was a good thing, he didn't want him to see Anzu like this and having to explain everything to him. Seto helped walk Anzu into the house and immediately she ran into her room and into the showers.

Seto sat in the living room thinking about the past events of tonight. He tightened his fists, blaming himself for not getting there sooner. _'If I ever see him again, he will pay'_.

No one hurts Anzu and gets away with it.

'_I suppose I do like her' _he sighed.

Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he went into the kitchen to heat up Anzu's dinner.

* * *

Half an hour later, Anzu finally decided to come out of her shower, she dressed herself in her silk pajamas and went out. She jumped when she saw Seto sitting at the side of her bed waiting for her to come out.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked

Anzu nodded and gave him a small smile. This was when he noticed a light hand print on her cheek that was starting to bruise. He put his hand over it and felt her soft skin. Anzu's cheeks grew hot as she started blushing.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked, albeit already knowing the answer. He seethed inside.

Anzu nodded and looked down. Seto put his index finger and his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Look at me" he said.

She obeyed.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

She shook her head.

"How did you get away?" he was curious.

Anzu told him that she kneed him on the crotch and whacked him with her heel. Seto smirked, inside he felt proud of her for not backing down.

Anzu squeezed his hand. "Seto, thanks for coming and saving me, you always seem to be there when I need you."

Seto had to look away; he felt his face becoming a little warm. "Next time do not take the bus, I have chauffeurs for a reason you know"

Anzu smiled and nodded.

"And don't forget your cell phone next time" He reminded.

Seto got up and pointed to her night table. "I heated up your dinner for you, eat it if you can, and get some rest. You had a long day."

As he walked towards the door, Anzu told him to wait.

He turned around and Anzu reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tight. Seto froze and stared at her until she closed the door on him.

"Goodnight Seto, thanks for everything tonight." She called.

Seto Kaiba was dumbstruck. After the door closed, he couldn't help but put his hand on his cheek, feeling where her lips have just been.

**R&R**

* * *

Thanks for the people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are great! Reviews make my day.

**Rangerette**

**r0gue lebeau**

**Sexii Lexii**

**Nightfall2525**

**xXxQaudrusxXx**

**lindajrjt**

**Yarsian**

**Petalpixie**


End file.
